Queer as Wizard
by Iris Wood
Summary: Percy Weasley's the favored candidate in the run for the Minister of Magic. He is outed by the Daily Prophet, resulting in a new campaign run by he and his 'wife' Oliver Wood. Futurefic, PO. Not an unpdate, just reposted.


Hello minna. This is a new story. I wrote the first draft late night, so any mistakes that one may find are all mine. My friend and I are starting up a GLBT club at my college. We have encountered resistance from the student body, but accepted by the faculty. These issues in the story are very real. I hope that everybody likes it.  
  
Disclaimer: Percy and Oliver do not belong to me, alas not. No disrespect is meant to Rowling. Queer as Folk is my favorite series, and no disrespect meant there.  
  
When Percy Weasley is the prime candidate for the Minister of Magic, he is outed by the newspaper. In a future where the war has long been over, saved by the savior and his partner, gays are still in the closet, because discrimination is as strong as ever. Can Percy overcome the discrimination of a world with the passion and help of his partner, Oliver Wood?  
  
Queer As Wizard  
  
Chapter 1 Waking up to Out  
  
Half awake, Oliver Wood reached out in search of his bedmate. Not making contact, the Captain of the Chudley Cannons groggily opened his eyes. Only wrinkled sheets and a thrown back cover greeted Oliver, but no Percy Weasley. Oliver rolled onto his other side to read the clock: "It's Sunday, you don't need to be up this early." Little light shown through the curtained windows illuminating a slice of the floor. It was enough light to see that Percy was not in the room.  
  
Stretching silently, the brunette Keeper threw back the covers and slid his feet to the floor. Dressed only in sleep pants, he stood up stretching again. Not bothering with a robe, Oliver treaded over the soft carpeted floor.  
  
Oliver walked past the few pictures kept in the bedroom, none of which were in direct view of either the bed nor the door.  
  
The biggest picture was of the Weasley clan; their numbers have grown from the family of nine to nineteen people, with both losses and gains. Only one elder Weasley survived, Molly Weasley, with graying hair and wrinkles; Arthur had been killed before the start of the 'official' war. Charlie had gotten married many years ago to Mina and they had a daughter Lucy, who is a third year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Bill and his son, Thomas, a first year Gryffindor; Thomas's mother died in childbirth. Percy and his partner, Oliver Wood. Fred and George, both of whom had never gotten married. Ron and his wife Hermione along with their seven year old twins, Ariel and Dean, and three year old daughter Pearl. Ginny along with her partner Tanya Harker of six years. Plus Harry Potter, with his partner, Draco Malfoy, both of whom had been unofficial part of the family for many years. The Weasley clan were always in motion: playing with the kids, admonishing twins, embracing of partners, and the coming and going of various members. This picture of the Weasley clan had been taken within the past year.  
  
Oliver's favorite picture is of himself and Percy in Oliver's hometown; they were relaxing against a tree along a lake. Currently, the Percy and Oliver of the picture were involved in a very intense snog with Percy on top. It was taken shortly before the 'official' start of the war against Voldemort.  
  
However, the war had unofficially been waged by the Order of the Phoenix three years before the fool declared war. Both Percy and Oliver had been operatives with the Order. Percy had worked directly with the great deceased Albus Dumbledore. Oliver had a less active role, he had passed information from various contacts across the world to the Order.  
  
The 'official' war lasted five long years before Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy killed the infrastructure of the Death Eaters and then killed of the Dark Lord himself. Many casualties were felt across the world, including Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley's lover and mother to his son, Jeanne Godwil, and Hermione Granger-Weasley suffered a miscarriage.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, Oliver noticed that every curtain in their house had been drawn tightly shut. Finally noticing a light in the kitchen, Oliver went in search of his partner. He saw him from the back.  
  
Percy Weasley was perched on the edge of his seat reading intently the Daily Prophet. Also only clad in sleep pants, he had grown into his once lithe frame. His vision had corrected itself as he aged. His once pale skin had taken on a more tan complexion and he had lost his freckles. Only in his most serious mood could one see the lines from the stress of the war around his eyes. Eight years had passed since the end of the war.  
  
Silently, Oliver stepped up behind his partner. He slipped his arms around Percy and kissed the side of his cheek.  
  
"Morning love, couldn't sleep?" Oliver asked him.  
  
Percy hardly turned his attention away from his paper and kissed Oliver on his cheek.  
  
A few seconds later, Oliver let go, realizing that until Percy finished reading his article, Oliver would be more of a distraction. Oliver was okay with that, as long as it didn't happen too often. After all, Percy Weasley was favored in the election of the Minister of Magic position. Oliver knew that this dream had always been in the back of Percy's head through the war and afterward.  
  
Oliver walked over to the counter and magicked some coffee. After whispering a cooling spell, Oliver walked over to the kitchen window to open it.  
  
"No, Oliver, don't open the curtains!" Percy cried out , dropping his paper and rushing to take Oliver's hand instead.  
  
Puzzled, Oliver asked: "Percy, what's wrong?"  
  
Fully aware, Percy led Oliver, who spilled half his coffee in the three steps to the table. Percy took Oliver's cup and gulped the coffee.  
  
"Read this," Percy gasped, folding the paper to the article in question: Prime Candidate in Minister Race is Queer.  
  
"Holly shit!" were Oliver's first words as he saw the length of the article and to be continued coverage over the week and another big article in next Sunday's paper.  
  
Percy thrust a new coffee into Oliver's hand. "Of all things. At all times."  
  
Oliver drank the coffee needing the heat and sudden rush. Putting the cup down, he reached out and took a hold of Percy's hand to read the article. Apparently some two bit photographer had gotten a picture of the two of them dancing and kissing under the stars at a local park. Photo was not included in the article, but it was verified to be Percy Weasley with the Captain of the Chudley Cannons, Oliver Wood. The article went in detail into the schooling of Percy Weasley; next Sunday's article, the war hero Percy Weasley, and in the future weeks, his rise into the Ministry.  
  
It took Oliver ten minutes to read the entire article.  
  
Placing the article down, Oliver placed a kiss onto Percy's hands.  
  
"Nothing will come of this," Oliver attempted to reassure. Not very well though.  
  
"Oliver, this could ruin my entire candidacy and maybe everything," Percy sadly said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Oliver asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"Because three fifths of the wizarding community insist that Harry and Draco were just good friends. One fifth deny that Draco was even involved with the fall of Voldemort, and only one fifth accepted the relationship. That's why!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
Oliver pilled Percy into a tight hug.  
  
"They'll never accept me," Percy whispered. "The thought was always in the back of my mind: what about when they ask about my wife? Do I say that I'm in a domestic partnership with the handsome Oliver Wood, captain of the Chudley Cannons, whom I love very much?"  
  
Oliver lightly smiled. He pulled Percy onto his lap and held on tight.  
  
"I love you so much, you know that," Oliver whispered back.  
  
Percy leaned in to kiss him very tenderly.  
  
"Maybe it's time for a new strategy, run an out campaign. I'll be the perfect wife," Oliver growled.  
  
"To hell with them, to hell with all of them," Percy said, kissing his neck.  
  
Their arousals between them were fully awakened.  
  
"Say we go back to bed?" Percy suggested with more then just words.  
  
Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy, who wrapped his legs around Oliver. He lifted Percy up, Percy in the process snuggling Oliver's neck.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I know that it seems unlikely that such a discriminated world exists, but it does. I know that there seems to be some loopholes, kudos to you if you find them, but this is my story and I know exactly where I want to go with it. Feel free to review and tell me about any real errors that are seen and I'll fix them. Thanks.  
  
No, I have not quit Recollection of a Weasley, just been busy. The next chapter is coming along slowly. I have great plans for my other story, Social Pressures, which I have not written the next part yet.  
  
Please click the review button and tell me your opinion.  
  
Iris Wood 8th of June 5:30 pm 


End file.
